


Three Simple Words

by smol_ghosts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just two boys in love, klance, pure fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_ghosts/pseuds/smol_ghosts
Summary: Keith is head over heels over a tall brunette whose just being himself, even after they've been dating for quite a long time.





	Three Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a longer drabble so ,,, don't mind me being overly sappy. I honestly wrote this within a half hour which is why it's so short and I like where I ended it. Also, haven't written anything in quite a long time so idk if it's necessarily good haha. Maybe I'll write more in the future.

“I love you.”  
The words are simple. They’ve been said over and over since the beginning of time.  
No one can describe it yet it’s used so often we often forget what it means to ourselves.  
They could mean everything to one person, but nothing to another.  
It could be out of happiness, out of anger, and out of pure bliss.  
But these words to Keith never meant anything special until he met _him._

It really shouldn’t come to a surprise to Lance everytime Keith mentions those three words out of the blue, considering how much he says it on a daily basis. For Keith, the words are used in the purity of the moment. Not rare by any means but used when he really wants them to count, which usually takes his boyfriend off guard. In this particular moment, Keith was observing the tall brunette from a far as he helps him unload groceries. He looks so happy and content as he puts away their cats canned food, red and blue both circling his feet and begging well before their meal time. The little giggles and coos that leaves his lips make Keith’s heart flutter, and he can’t help but sigh, “God how I love you.”

He watches Lance pause, the corners of his lips curling up into a smile as he finishes putting away the last can. Keith stays in place across the kitchen as Lance walks over, his hand gently pushing back the dark bangs that shade his eyes to press a kiss to his forehead. He can see the light crimson already threatening to stain his tanned dimpled cheeks.

“I love you too, but what’s the occasion?” he asks while Keith fumbles with his hands.

“No occasion, you’re just pretty when you’re happy,” Keith says simply, his smile on his face growing wider as he sees Lance’s cheeks flare up completely. He’s clearly smiling behind the hand he lifted to his mouth, trying not to give Keith the satisfaction. 

_"Keithhh,"_ ” he whines, the smaller boy only chuckling as Lance leans in and nuzzles his face against his neck, long and strong arms wrapping easily around his waist. 

“It’s true sweetheart. I love seeing you happy,” Keith coos before wrapping his own arms around Lance’s neck.  
“Though I don’t mind seeing you sad either. It hurts a little yeah, but you're human and pretty to me no matter what.” 

Lance whines low against his neck in embarrassment, soft lips meeting his jawline as he breathes, “Sweetheart you’re pretty no matter how you feel too,” before kissing the skin there and pulls away slightly, those deep ocean eyes meeting violet. “But it’s something about your smile that makes you look so soft and sweet and- See! Look at that!” 

Keith can’t help but shake his head as his own hand comes up to cover his mouth, trying to conceal the smile lance had placed there. Being the patient soul he is, Lance doesn’t protest, instead kissing Keith’s knuckles on the hand that covers his smile. Keith can feel blush reaching up to his ears and inwardly curses himself for always getting easily flustered. But Lance is so gentle, so patient, everything Keith wants yet exceeds all his expectations. 

“M’shut up,” he retorts, but it sounds too fond to be considered one as he pulls his hand away to link with lances. Their fingers interlocking perfectly as he sways in Lance’s arms, adding, “You’re ethereal~” against his lips.

Lance observes him fondly through half-lidded eyes, his free hand meeting the small of Keith’s back as the other hand locks with Keith’s. He lets a soft chuckle that tickles Keith’s lips before saying, “Eres más que perfecto, amor~” 

And with that notion Keith was completely flushed and swept off his feet. Literally.

“AAhahA LANCE!,” Keith laughs while keeping his arms around his broad shoulders, at least he was laughing until he feels warm lips meet his own. The kiss feels just like the first, each movement sending sparks of trust and intimacy no one's ever shared with him before. Trust and intimacy he never felt worthy of till he met _him_. The boy who was casually putting away groceries and teasing the cats just moments ago now has him in his arms. All cause of three simple words.


End file.
